Varia's New Cloud
by Kai Chen
Summary: He was known as the Nero Seduttore or Ombra Assassino. He became the Varia's New Cloud. HIs name is Hadrian. Note: Completely involved in KHR events only Harry Potter related stuff are flashbacks and occasional displays of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Timoteo carefully stepped around the smoking remains of the enemy famiglia, now in smouldering remains. They had tried to break the alliance with the Vongola and sell them out, in hopes of becoming the top famiglia. It was best to check for any survivors, lest they try for revenge, after all, it wasn't everyday that a famiglia was wiped out. Timoteo carefully sidestepped as his intuition was telling him to, and a second later some rubble fell where he was standing before. Not everyone was a lucky with the reflexes that Reborn was gifted with, plus, he was getting old. Old men like him needed as much leverage above others as possible in this kind of 'business.'

He turned down the hallway into the one where all of the labs were. Corpses were scattered everywhere, some with horrified looks froze in death, others with a smirk, like there was more to come. Timoteo carefully maneuvered around the bodies, heading for the top security experiment lab. It was the sight he saw there that stayed forever etched into his mind, later that year when Sawada Tsunayoshi inherited the 'Sins' of vongola, one of the scenes he saw. There in the middle of the lab was a boy, no, a teen, no older than 14 sitting in the middle of various machines, tied to all of them, surrounded by corpses. Dull, lifeless emerald, silver and gold eyes glanced at the old man, as if he was just another insignificant figure.

Suffering, horror. Screams.

Hadrian looked at the intruder with lifeless eyes. He had heard the screams of his captors, the whispers of 'the one with multiple flames' or 'the jewel of our eyes.' Talking about the uses he had for this family how they were going to 'rule the underworld and destroy those Vongola brats.' He was only to be used and abused by others. At birth, eideic memory manifested. He knew how the world worked, could comprehend the existence of magic and forced himself to accept the parts those strangers would play in his life. A smiling red head and beaming brunette looked down at him, blocking the view of the rest of the room.

'Idiotic people, do not restrain my sight. Go away, I could survive myself in this world. Destroy yourselves ...

It was just his fucking, crappy luck that ended with him trapped by the mysterious group of people from the Mafia. They mentioned something like 'unheard of' or 'how could one have more that 1 flame, the most I've heard of was Nono's son Xanxus using the Wrath flame.' He knew that he was a freak of nature. And Hadrian couldn't care less. He knew the false security a world like this provided. People were selfish. Human beings were greedy creatures. They betrayed, fought, killed, destroyed only for their own good. Greed. Only want more. Never happy with what they have. No appreciation to the Earth. Earth is slowly killing itself...

He carelessly ripped out the wires and tubes hooking him to the machines. He was a trained assassin, and a good one at that. He had single handedly destroyed families in less time than it would have taken someone to log onto a laptop. He slowly got into a causal fighting stance and the slight glint of life was all the warning Nono got before he was sent into the floor by the teenager. He glanced at the lithely muscled teen in amazement.

This child could be on par with Reborn! What he did not know was that Hadrian had been trained by all the Ninth Generation Guardians as they owed the boss of Hadrian's family. Bermuda trained Hadrian in a spur of moment seeing his night flames, leaving with the promise that Hadrian would assist the Vindice anytime when needed. He smirked at the confusion and amazement Timoteo showed. Another one of his gifts other than being able to use all possible flames in dying will mode, he could do anything from reading minds to conjuring a knife out of thin air to teleporting. It was his magic, magic he had perfect control of, wielding it like Reborn wielded a gun.

The one known as Grandpa to Tsunayoshi looked at the teenager more carefully. His intuition told, not shouted at his to move his ancient fucking arse before he got thoroughly murdered by the kid, but for once in his freaking senile life, he ignored it. He could feel the killing intent that rivaled Reborn's slowly leak out, enough to nearly choke him. He was a mafia boss for Christ's sake! Hw should've been used to this, but no he wasn't. He was the crazy glint that Xanxus would occasionally get in his eyes become predominant, giving the emerald, silver and gold a magical effect. Hadrian opened his mouth, careful to turn off the siren like effect of this voice. Magic was unpredictable and just stuffed this goddamn ability down his throat, so all Timoteo head was an extremely musical but cold and heartless voice promising death if not listen to.

-After Timoteo and Hadrian have a 'Chat'-

That idiot the Vongola call boss just offered him a 'position' in the Varia. He was also warned that Xanxus might be a 'little difficult to handle' but should be fine if he was in the lower ranks. Ranks his arse. He had already met Xanxus on a job earlier on in the year.

Flashback

He was having so much fun stalking his target through the city. The moment the little mouse let his guard down, a knife went through his head and disappeared swiftly. Hadrian smirked and got ready to leave when a taller, well muscled and toned man walked up to him. Mind you, it wasn't really easy as he was currently upside down one of the beams supporting the Eiffel Tower. He looked up (or down) and stared at the person with a dangerous glint of curiosity.

Xanxus smirked at the cocky brat he had just found. He had only recently got out of that freaking ice flame thing and had just finished one of his missions before noticing a shadow moving. Oddly enough, the apparent shadow's wasn't on him. It was on -ah, an assassin. The man running like a headless chicken was a well known information broker in the underworld. Oh, right, the person had recently betrayed the Lost Famiglia, known for their scientific developments and flame users as well as well known connections to nearly everyone in the underworld.

They were also well known for their harsh reactions when traitors were discovered. The victims usually came back with crazy stories about an evil, terrifying incubus, enough to land them life in a mental asylum. Even Vongola's best information broker and hacker came back in such a state, telling tales of a beautiful child demon, seducing people to their deaths. The kid came to be known as Nero Seduttore or Black Seducer.

Tales from the insane came to say that Nero became even more beautiful as the years came by. The traitors always spoke of an enticing voice driving them to death, like a siren, or the haunting strings of a violin, piano, harp or viola. Sometimes they were just killed by Ombra Assassino, the Shadow Assassin who worked exclusively on the execution of traitors.

This beauty must've been the Shadow Assassin thought Xanxus. Well, at least he knew it was male. They stared and spared. Rainbows of flames danced around the Eiffel Tower, tourists thinking it was a special light show. Xanxus blasted with his guns and Flame of Wrath, while the assassin danced with various weapons appearing out of nowhere. His first shock was when weapons started appearing out of nowhere, next was the variety of dancing flames around the figure. He could see sky, wrath, storm, thunder, cloud, mist, sun, rain, but there were seven others. It was only his extensive study into Vongola history that he could recognise the Shimon Family flames. Earth, forest, mountain, swamp, glacier, desert and matter all blazed to life around Shadow.

It was then that Xanxus gave up the fight. "Trash, I want you to be my guardian, my cloud guardian "

And he was promptly refused on the spot with a vague promise of "perhaps in the future."

The primal carnivorous air that the man emitted was delicious. Not that he had any sexual preference, he had to know how to seduce targets to bed after all. He may be young, but was absolutely beautiful. The Perso famiglia had made sure he was a master in every aspect. Lethal grace of a predator, ethereal beauty - glowing eyes, lithely muscled body, creamy pale skin, no one was free from his charm. He was an incubus, a deadly one at that. They were his prey. The was the predator who never failed to catch his prey.

He accepted and immediately apparated away, noting the near heart attack Nono had and Coyote moving in to catch his boss before disappearing into the time space void and appearing in the middle of the Varia house.

Which was the kitchen.

It was breakfast time and all Xanxus other guardians were gathered with the former in his throne in all his scarred glory sipping wine, so he just set himself down in Xanxus' lap and started eating. They were totally calm. Yeah right, that'll only happen when hell had a ski resort. So anyway, all he broke loose, just imagine a shark, skink, peacock, snake and stingray yelling at each other. Totally not weird. (NOT)

"VOOOOI! Who the hell is this, shitty boss?!

"Ushishishi ~who's this peasant?"

"Boss, do not worry, for I, Levi-A-Than shall protect you from this intruder!"

"Mou~ Who's this beauty?"

"Boss, We are out of funds for this week and I want a raise."

Hadrian only smirked at the Varia members, each glowering at him in a slightly threatening way. Seems they do love their boss after all. "I am you new cloud guardian-" at this they immediately turned their heads towards their boss who was swirling alcohol in his cup, not the least bothered by the person in his lap while smirking slightly, "The Shadow Assassin."

Hadrian was getting irritated when 5 minutes later the gapping was still going on so he sent his coldest glare at the group. This caused a variety of reactions. Levi, Squalo and Bel flinched, Lussuria started cooing (WTF?) and Mammon has dollar signs light up in his/her eyes. (Again, WTF?)

Xanxus sighed and said "Old Fart made him, and he's stronger than everyone here." The Varia just stared at him as if he just said he and Santa had dinner together. "Yes, even me." Xanxus begrudgingly admitted. It was here that Varia thought the world was going to end. Xanxus NEVER admitted that he was weaker than someone. Levi actually fainted. It was then that Hadrian finished eating and jumped off Xanxus and left the room with a blood chilling smile and the words "I'm going to get some assignments from your office, make sure the cleanup crew is there, actually don't bother, I'll burn the place down."

Bel giggle nervously, Mammon paid no attention, Squalo was gaping, Levi was still out cold, though no one cares about him, Lussuria was thinki- well I don't think anyone wants to know what Lussuria's thinking and Xanxus just left the room to hope Nero didn't bloodbath too much. After all, the Varia were a bunch of bloodthirsty assassins and if the leftover assignments had no bloodshed, hell he better hurry up. From what he knew of Nero, the Shadow would do anything to irk him. He sighed and reached for one of the bottles of whiskey in the various alcohol hideouts in the hallway.

He heard a maniacal giggle. Fuck! That trash better not destroy his office! Xanxus growled and just ended up using his X-Guns to blast him to his office. What he came upon was a totally trashed office with the pile of assassination assignments missing. He should've known, one of them even had task to wipe out a minor famiglia, though apparently Nero had wiped out his first family at 3, so there'd be no problem. No problem at all. Oh, who was he kidding.

* * *

Note that Xanxus has respect for those stronger than him, no matter how much he hates them. Also, Hadrian doesn't connect with the wizardsing world in anyway other that what he can still remeber as a baby. If people don't like this cause of the implied Xanxus and Harry, there ain't gonna be any. He's a freakin' incubus, he make those kinda comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A 12 year old girl smiled from the shadows. She had a fairly healthy 5ft 4 average build, she was nothing special, if being an Ancient was nothing special. She was one of the first people to walk the Earth, and with that was gifted with the ability to time travel and universe jump, parallel universes that is.

Where she was found moments later would've stopped anyone who knew her identity in their tracks for she was in the reception of Namimori Middle School applying for the same class as her 'childhood' friend. After all skipping a year was nothing for an ancient.

'Hopefully Tsu-kun remembered her.'

The receptionist just smiled at the lovely little girl. She didn't know why the girl required to transfer to the craziest class in the school. When she mentioned that, the girl just smiled and said she'd be back when school started for her,

Hadrian strolled back into headquarters a day later after finishing all his missions (Impossible, Mammon says) to find a full scale mess. Xanxus was glaring at a certain silver haired swordsman who was covered in whiskey and glass, Lussuria fawning over a 'Squ-chan', Bel was doing target practice with Levi (Guess who was the target?) and Mammon was being Mammon and muttering about how he hoped there were no damage costs from Hadrian's missions. All Hadrian did was smile and grab an apple.

"Xanxus, I need to go to Japan."

All movement stopped and all stared.

"Trash, we have business there-"

"I know. I want to visit my little sister/master."

And all went "YOU HAVE A SISTER- WAIT, YOUR YOUNGER SISTER IS YOUR MASTER?! WHAT KINDA PATHETIC HUMAN ARE YOU. BESTED AND TAUGHT BY A KID!"

Hadrian stared at them as if they were idiots and then remembered they didn't know who she was.

"She's called Joker in the underworld."

And then took out ear plugs for the inevitable "WHAT!" that would soon follow.

And he wasn't disappointed.

Miles away, Timoteo thought he heard some people that sounded suspiciously like the Varia, but soon discarded that thought and went back to slaving away in paperwork.

Hadrian leaned back into the wall to smirk at the shocked looks on the faces of the Varia. Xanxus had a small glint of surprise in his eye, but an overall neutral face. Bel, Levi, Squalo, Lussuria gaped while Mammon had a ... was that a nostalgic smile? The world has clearly gone crazy. He sighed and left to get ready for his plane ride to Japan, after all, thats were she was. Well better get going, it would take a few days to find the town she was in.

The class of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko, Yamamoto Takeshi and Kurokawa Hana had just quietened down as their sensei walked in. He took a stance and the board and said:"This is your new classmate, a transfer from Australia, Kai Chen."

The entire class looked at the door in interest to look at the supposedly foreign classmate. What they saw surprised them. A male, or was it female stood in the doorway wearing a black, figureless hoodie, army print cargo pants, black knee high converse, black skater cap with a big emerald and silver skull, a black choker with a dangling silver encrusted diamond and a ruby and emerald piercing in the left ear. The class just gaped, Gokudera started threat assessment and Yamamoto, Hana and Kyoko wondered why the face was so familiar.

Tsuna was late for school and had just turned into the hallway his class was in being chased by the one and only Hibari Kyoya. He opened the door only to look into familiar bored dark brown eyes.

"Kai! I missed you!" yelled Tsuna and he promptly tripped and fell at the feet of his friend. Gokudera immediately leapt out of his seat in attempt to 'rescue' his Juudaime from the possible, no definite threat. After all that stupid person made his Juudaime trip! He started to stalk to the front of the classroom only to be pulled back by the baseball idiot. The Tenth was in danger!

Gokudera turned back to yell at the idiot only to see the deadly serious look of the swordsman. He turned back to the from yell at the stranger only to see...

Kai stared in surprise at Tsuna currently greeting the floor. Well, somethings never change, Tsuna was still as clumsy and usual. She turned back to the class and saw 4 people she remembered meeting at a young age. First, Gokudera Hayato. She had trained the boy after his mother passed away in dynamite before handing him back to Shamal and had been subjected to the puppy like following around to many times for her liking. She had been an acquaintance of Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi father and had played baseball with him. She had also been taken home by the Sasagawa family one night when the mother thought she was a lost child and become friends with the children, Ryohei and Kyoko. Hana, well, she may have somehow created that child hating problem.

Kai sighed and turned back to Tsuna dragging him up and turned back to the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kai Chen. I've transferred from a private school in Australia. Please do not bother me with pointless questions and don't bother to try to be friends. I'll associate myself with the people I want to and if I hear anything, ANYTHING ,rumors etcetera, I will hunt you down and bite you to death." The class laughed, albeit, nervously at the 'stay away and do as I say or die' aura.

There was a growl from the doorway, and there was a glint of certain distinguishable tonfas. Tsuna paled in fear for his hopefully only normal friend, the other 4 in class who knew Kai also paled at the appearance of the prefect. Kai just smiled and after a truly japanese style bow, the death warrant was signed "Long time no see, ne Kyoya-chan?"

As expected, Hibari leapt towards the transfer student tonfas raised. Everyone gasped and started planning what flowers to give as funeral gifts, when Kai disappeared and reappeared behind Hibari with- was that a playing card?! With dried blood- the class sighed. It was an acquaintance of Sawada after all. What could they expect, though the fact that a 12 year old could best Hibari made them realise that maybe, just maybe they should take the warning to heart.

Reborn, being Reborn just laughed silently and stared curiously at the person, bored eyes met his, no! He knew those eyes! It couldn't be! But the evidence was so clearly in front of him, no one had those eyes.

It was that day at lunch that Reborn appeared. "Baka-Tsuna, you have to concentrate more in class, just because there's a new student you know, it doesn't mean you can slack off." and promptly took out Leon who was getting ready to turn into a hammer until he saw Kai.

Tsuna nearly had a heart attack when Leon ignored Reborn, jumped out of the baby's hand and lept onto Kai and tried to smother his childhood friend to death. Reborn noted Leon's reaction.'Kai was who he thought. Yamamoto laughed and started talking again about the magical qualities of milk, Gokudera berated him for being an idiot in front of his Shishou, why did all these people know Kai?

Kai looked up and stated "Reborn, you have you questioning face on. How about I get each of you to explain why you know me?" Just as Sasagawa Ryohei burst through to door to to roof.

"Kai-san! I extremely missed you! Join the boxing club!" followed by a blushing Chrome.

"Welcome back Kai, I missed you." she quietly stated.

Kai jumped up, fist bumped Ryohei and hugged Chrome, dragging her down into her lap as they settled down to tell their tales.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the fist bump, most people would have broken their hand doing that!

Kyoko started, "About 8 years ago,mama brought a little girl home, funny because we thought she was a boy," it was at this point that Ryohei took over, 'Yeah, I couldn't wait to spar with someone new to the extreme! We had fun, but she disappeared the next day!"

The entire group including Reborn sweat dropped and had the same thought: "Did you ask her if she was lost before you dragged her off?"

Gokudera took over then "Shishou was in Italy, I was sad cause my mum died and she played piano with me and started teaching me how to use dynamite before sending me off to Shamal." It was so obvious how enamoured Gokudera was with Kai there were sparkles and flowers along with the usual puppy dog ears. Kai sweat dropped, ruffled Gokudera's hair and turned to Yamamoto, just as she felt that familiar presence. She smiled.

**"He's here."**


End file.
